Brock
Brock is a Brawler who is unlocked as a Trophy Road reward upon reaching 1000 Trophies. He can put out major damage if his attacks are aimed carefully. His long-range rockets deal high damage in a small area on impact, but he has a long reload time. He also has low health, so he is best at supporting other Brawlers from behind. His star power allows his rockets to leave a patch of fire which can do damage to brawlers in the blast area. Attack: Rockin' Rocket His attack is a long range missile that deals high damage in a small radius on impact. However, Brock's Attacks reload rather slowly and travel slowly as well. Super: Rocket Rain When Brock's Super is used he launches a volley of 9 rockets spread out over a large area, dealing heavy damage. These rockets can destroy obstacles. This attack's range is similar to that of Brock's main attack. Star Power: Incendiary Brock's rockets gain a unique and powerful ability called Incendiary. Upon detonation or contact with an enemy, the rocket leaves a patch of fire that disappears after a few seconds. These flames can deal considerable damage. Friendly flames appear blue, and enemy flames appear orange. Incendiary does not affect Brock's Super. Tips *Try to predict where your opponents are going to be. His rockets are fairly slow and the enemy Brawlers will likely be moving. *Always keep Brock behind the other Brawlers on your team. Brock has fairly low health and is best used for long-range support. *In Duo Showdown, 2 brawlers will most likely be near each other. Brock‘s rockets have a small area of explosion when it hits something or when the rocket‘s distance has been met. Shooting a rocket in between the 2 brawlers when their near will damage both of them greatly. *Because of Brock's painfully slow reload time, it's important to make every shot count. Don't fire off all three rockets at once, since that will leave you completely defenseless. *Use Brock's Super whenever the opponents group up or one is hiding behind a wall. *Brock's Super is great for getting the enemy team to split up as they avoid the rockets so that your team can more easily deal with them one-by-one. *At close range, Brock can easily defeat lower-health Brawlers by quick-firing 3 rockets. Saving Brock's ammunition is especially useful for close range ambushes. *Brock is not a good brawler to use in Robo Rumble because his super can break walls, giving the robots a huge advantage. *Use him in heist to block the walls covering the enemy safe so that you can land a lot of damage on the enemy safe easier. History *On 3/7/17, Brock’s reload time was reduced by 8%. *On 11/8/17, Brock‘s super shoots a total of 9 rockets (from 6) faster, and also has a bigger area of effect. *On 4/9/17, Brock's rarity was changed from Common to Rare, reload time decreased (from 2.3s to 2.1s), Super spread made smaller, and main attack rocket speed increased by 5%. *On 12/9/17, Brock's health was increased to 700 (from 600) and his main attack's rocket speed was increased by 17%. *On 7/12/17, the health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. Also, Brock's Super now generates 25% less charge towards the next Super (120 → 90). *On 18/12/17, Brock's Star Power damage was increased to 240 (from 160) per second. *On 21/3/18, Brock’s main attack damage was increased to 1100 (from 1040) and his main projectile size was increased. *On 23/3/18, Brock’s main attack size was decreased by 33%. *On 5/12/18, Brock and Beach Brock were remodeled. Beach Brock is now 80 Gems. *On 29/1/19, Brock's Star Power was increased damage to 300 (from 240) and he now has voice lines. *On 15/4/19, Brock's animations were changed and Boom Box Brock was given different animations. Skins